


Nebula

by fumate



Series: portraits [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Science, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kau seperti kabut” suatu hari, Percy berujar. Sementara Nico terdiam tak mengerti. [Slash. PercIco. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebula

**Disclaimer:**  Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to uncle Rick Riordan

 **Warnings:**  Slash. Typos. Science (for nebula and supernova). Pendek. Almost plotless. Salah fakta.

* * *

 "Kau seperti kabut" suatu hari, Percy berujar.

Nico terdiam tak mengerti. Surai ravennya terombang-ambing kala angin petang melewati daerah itu. Dari kejauhan tampak lembayung membayang, menaungi laut biru yang tengah Nico pandang. Satu tempat yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Percy.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya sang putra Hades ketika menyadari senyap yang merambat di antara mereka mulai menjemukkan.

"Banyak" jawab Percy, menatap sebentar ke arah Nico. Kemudian berpaling ke awan merah. "Kalau kau memperhatikan pelajaran, kau pasti tahu bahwa Nebula ada yang hancur akibat supernova" dia terdiam sejenak, menjilat bibir bawah yang terasa kering. "Dan aku baru terpikir hal ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Bahwa kau adalah nebula. Bahwa aku adalah supernova," menatap Nico dengan manik hijaunya. Kilat-kilat negatif melintas cepat di sana. "Kau hancur karena aku. Nebula lenyap akibat supernova. Ketika aku meledak, ketika aku memijarkan cahaya yang orang katakan indah, ketika aku meraih pujian di sana sini, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa kau  _hancur_. Karenaku"

Nico mengalihkan pandangan. Air laut berkejaran, menyapa lembut telapak kakinya. "Aku masih tak mengerti"

Percy mendesah pelan. "Bianca. Kematiannya harusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku, kau sudah menitipkannya padaku. Tapi ketika aku pulang dan membawa kabar buruk itu, banyak yang menganggapku pahlawan." Menghela nafas panjang. "Dan karena itu kau hancur. Berubah, tepatnya. Keceriaan yang dulu kau miliki lenyap"

"Oh, itu" Nico terdiam sejenak. "Tak apa. Aku masih bocah naif saat itu."

Bohong kalau Percy tak merasa bersalah. Walaupun terdengar normal, Percy tahu ada segelintir rasa getir yang berusaha disembunyikan Nico.

"Kalau aku tak salah, supernova itu ledakan bintang, bukan? Kenapa kau menyebut dirimu supernova?" ucap Nico, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Percy tertegun.

"Tak ada alasan khusus," pemuda itu memikirkan kata apa yang akan diucap selanjutnya. "Mungkin karena orang-orang terus mengatakan aku bersinar terang, aku hebat tanpa mengetahui seberapa banyak energi yang kukeluarkan. Mungkin karena hanya orang tertentu yang mampu memahami apa yang tersembunyi di balik semua ini"

Semilir angin mengusap pelan kulit kedua lelaki itu. Semburat jingga di kejauhan terlihat semakin mempesona seiring matahari yang kian hilang di balik laut.

"Kau tahu apa yang indah dari nebula?" tanya Percy tiba-tiba. Memecah heningnya atmosfir di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Katakan padaku"

"Nebula terbentuk dari kematian bintang-bintang," ujar sang putra penguasa laut, memandang senja dengan dahi berkerut. "Seperti kau. Kau putra Hades, penguasa kematian. Kau yang saat ini kukenal pun ada karena kematian banyak orang. Kakakmu,  _demigod_  lain"

Nico termenung. "Tidak terdengar indah"

"Oh, aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya,  _dear_ " tanggap Percy. "Nebula adalah kabut, dan kabut berwarna kelam. Tapi itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Orang-orang tertentu bisa menangkap keindahan tersembunyi nebula." Dia berhenti untuk memandang Nico tepat di iris. "Seperti aku"

Lelaki yang lebih muda merona, menyebabkan Percy terbahak.

"Sialan" makinya, mengalihkan pandang.

"Hush, anak manis tidak boleh berkata kotor" gelegar tawanya berubah menjadi kekehan pelan. "Ada satu hal lagi. Bagian favoritku, kalau kau mau tahu"

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Nico menimpali dengan, "Apa lagi?"

"Walaupun banyak nebula hancur karena supernova," Percy memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya. "Supernova juga dapat menciptakan nebula baru. Namanya supernova remnant. Kau tahu, seperti bereinkarnasi" menggenggam tangan Nico, kemudian melanjutkan. "Fakta menyenangkan. Kuharap kita juga seperti itu. Walau harus kuakui bahwa aku lebih menyukai bagian supernova menghancurkan nebula"

"Kenapa? Kau berharap aku mati?" dengus sang raja hantu.

"Bukan. Kita terlahir di masa berbeda," Percy tersenyum. "Tapi kita, nebula dan supernova, mati bersama-sama"

Nico berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat. Lalu bibirnya melengkung kecil.

Andai saja dia tahu seberapa banyak buku yang Percy buka, demi mengungkap untaian kata indah yang menyeruak dari bibirnya hari ini.

Karena tentu saja, seorang otak ganggang takkan mungkin menjadi jenius dalam waktu semalam.

Kecuali atas dua hal; restu dewa, atau Nico di Angelo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya udah niat mau hiatus eh malah tangan mengkhianati dan bikin fic nista ini orz.
> 
> Maaf, sekali lagi maaf saya nyampah di sini huhu. Gara-gara artikel nebula saya jadi pengen bikin dua sejoli ini huhuhu. Dan maaf banget kalau ada salah fakta di sini, dimohon koreksinya :')
> 
> [Tapi saya pengen bikin ff onesided Percy/Calypso.... bikin jangan ya? Jangan deh, nanti fandom indah ini tercemar junkfic saya lagi hehe]
> 
> Anyway, it was fun to write this. Hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to love all pairings :) Because every ships are wonderful guys~
> 
> Bye!


End file.
